The Geisha in the Broken Window
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: He had spotted her behind the broken glass. Beautiful was the only thing that came to mind. He didn't know what compelled him to pay for a night with her but here he was. Jin x OC
1. The Geisha in the Broken Window Ch1

**The Geisha in the Broken Window**

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Samurai Champloo. I own my OC, Ayame.

_The Mirror of Matsuyama _

F. Hadland Davis, Myths and Legends of Japan (London: George G. Harrap, 1917), pp. 196-198

* * *

><p>Ayame slowly stooped down to the vanity. She had to apply her makeup before Gorou grabbed her out of her room. She hated being here. Everyday it was the same thing over and over. Get up in the morning, shower, have a few hours of free time, have the madam dress her, apply her makeup, and then be dragged out of her room to be sold to the highest bidder.<p>

It was the same horrible prison that she woke up to every morning for five years. She wanted to run away but she knew that if she tried a second time Gorou would have her executed in public. She wanted to choose how she would die.. not have someone do it for her.

At one point, she had tried to break the glass window that men used to look at who to purchase through but it hadn't payed off. The Madame came shortly after and the other geisha's all blamed one of the men claiming that he had tried to grab one of them without paying. It was like being an object of pleasure.

She had no feelings. No emotions. No Life. One day, one day she would figure something out and escape this hell. There were no windows for her to climb out of, she had made sure of it. One night when Gorou and Madame had passed out drunk from celebrating a high turnover, she had gone through all of the rooms in the Geisha house.

No windows. A sigh escaped her lips as she started to apply her white makeup on her cheeks. It was thick and she had to use quite a bit of pressure to spread it across her skin. She made sure to get around her neck and under her eyes.

She placed the white cream back down onto the vanity and started to paint black lines along her eyes with a thin brush. She lifted the brush quickly when she reached the end of her eye making a cat tail at the end of each eye.

She placed the black dye down and observed herself in the mirror, turning her head from side to side to make sure she had covered all her skin with the white makeup. She jumped when Gorou's voice boomed loudly from the hall.

"Let's go! It's almost five in the evening!", he yelled. Ayame closed her eyes and tried to quell the inevitable nausea that always filled her stomach at this time. She reached for her last item of makeup and picked up a cleaned brush.

She quickly brushed on the red dye on her lips and pushed the vanity back into a small closet that held all her kimonos. She had many colors, red, green, blue, black and the purple one she was currently wearing. It was her favorite.

Purple with white flowers and little accents of gold thread. She had no doubt that it was probably very expensive. One of her regular companions had purchased it for her so that she might wear it every time he visited.

He had been a nice man, gentle and had actually made conversation with her before trying to remove her robes. He was a business man that delved in the oil industry but sadly she hadn't seen him for little over a month now.

Wondering if she would see him again, she wrapped the kimono tighter around her and closed the screen that connected the room to her closet. She placed a tea table out and two bamboo mats for sleeping side by side.

Kneeling down again she placed a jade tea pot and set of cups for when she poured tea for her guest. She was just setting down the cups when Gorou slammed open the door. "Eri, you're the last one out, once again.", he scolded and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

Eri. She hated that name but it had become her identity when she came her. They always gave a new name to the Geisha's that Madame felt would be more desirable. She was never called Ayame by anyone. Not the other geisha's, not by Gorou, not by Madame and certainly not by the male companions she had every night.

Gorou kept his grip firm on her thin arm leaving a red mark on her skin. She tried to pull free but his grip was still too strong. Gorou was a tall muscular man. She didn't know how old he was but his hairline was starting to recede and his belly stuck out from too much drink.

It seemed that he had no interest in her or any of the other geisha's which surprised her seeing as he was not married. It seemed all he cared about was the money and money was the love of his life. He flung her into the 'waiting room' as the other geisha's called it.

The room was three sided with a huge window covering the wall that led out to the street. She cursed that window everyday she had to stand in front of it and be looked at by men passing by like she was a juicy apple from the farmer's market.

The other geisha's were already kneeling down waiting to be purchased by the time Gorou and Ayame showed up. She slowly took her place in back of Miwa, another beautiful geisha who had the longest legs Ayame had ever seen on a woman.

Luckily her personality wasn't one of a poisonous snake like some of the other geisha's were. She had met the other geisha's when she arrived. Some were nice and caring, they had made her feel right at home. Helping her learn to apply her makeup, even having a cup of tea and talking about their past experiences.

Other geisha's were cruel and just used to scowl at her as if she was a speck of dirt on the ground. Some didn't even acknowledge her presence. Some were jealous and had ripped one of her kimonos or spilled her makeup on the floor making her have to clean it before Madame or Gorou saw it.

She had learned the rules quickly when she was taken here. They were not allowed to go outside even when their paying companion requested it. They were not allowed to speak about their lives before they were a geisha. As far as Madame and Gorou were concerned.. they were dead before they came to the house.

And the most important rule, do not fall in love with your paying companions no matter how often they come to see you. She knew some of the other geisha's had in the house with some of their regular weekly companions but she had never experienced it.

Ayame couldn't imagine how anyone could fall in love with a man who pays for sex. Sure the business man that had become her regular was a very nice man... but she did not love him. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't respect him because he was married with children and yet coming to see her so often.

Her thoughts were cut off when Madame Nao stepped into the room. Her long expensive kimono dragging on the ground slightly. She held a fan in one hand and a telescoping cigarette holder in the other. The smell of tobacco filled the room as Madame did her daily walk through of each of them.

Taking time to make sure their kimono's and their makeup was perfect. She didn't want anything to taint a sale. She extended her fan out to each geisha, holding the fan under their chin and pushing up to make each of them look at her so she could inspect their makeup more closely.

Ayame felt the fan under her chin and she slowly lifted her head up to look at Madame. Madame Nao was a woman in her middle thirties. Her long black hair hung down to her collar and she had fastened many gold beads in it.

They made a clinking sound each time she took a step. Her thick black hair was shiny from the expensive oils she put into it. She had a pointy nose and thin pursed lips that gave her a very snooty look.

The smoke from her cigarette came out of her nose as she breathed it out and looked at Ayame inspecting her makeup. She moved on seeing that Ayame's makeup was adequate. Ayame let out a silent sigh, just wanting the day to be over. More then ever she just wanted this life to be over.

Madame Nao finished with the last geisha and then walked out, yelling at Gorou that they were ready for business. Ayame pursed her lips as she heard Gorou yelling outside on the street. "Come on over! Have a look at our beauties that are just dieing to meet you! We have tall, young, experienced, inexperienced, whatever suits you.. we have the geisha for you!", he yelled before he opened the curtain of the window.

Ayame put on her usual pouting face that she always did to attract men. Her eyes fell on three men that were peering into the window. None of them looked appealing and Ayame silently wished she didn't get picked by any of them.

They were older men that were either losing their hair or their teeth. The nausea feeling started to creep up again. Gorou called out three of the other geisha's names and Ayame let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

Time passed by and Ayame silently hoped that she wasn't going to be picked at all today but she knew that that was pretty much impossible. "You sir! You look like a man of fine taste! Come and see what we have to offer!", Gorou said, ushering a man toward the window.

The man mumbled something in a deep voice but Ayame couldn't hear. Her eyes traveled up to the man and she was surprised by how handsome he was. He had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail with two strands that framed his face.

He wore glasses and his dark eyes showed no interest behind them. He wore a indigo blue keikogi and hakama. The design had multiple squares that formed a diamond shape. Her eyes traveled down where she saw a sword attached to his hip.

A samurai? Or perhaps an assassin? Whatever his occupation was, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The sharp angles of his face made him look mature and distinguished. When his eyes met hers her heart fluttered. Even though his eyes were cold, she could see that he was hiding something.

She didn't know why but she wanted him to pick her more then anything in that moment. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to pour him tea. She wanted him to disrobe her. She wanted him to be her companion for the night... and many nights in the future.

The handsome man mumbled something again and Gorou smiled big. Ayame knew that smile. It was only ever brought on when there was the promise of money. Had the handsome man picked a Geisha to spend the night with him? She could only hope it was her that he had picked.

Gorou came into the building, singing a toon happily on his lips. Apparently the man had payed well. He slammed open the door to where the Geisha's awaited being chosen. Her heart skipped a beat. She just wanted one good thing to happen today. Please pick her. Please... pick her.

"Eri!", you have a paying customer. Ayame had to struggle to hold back a smile as she stood from her kneeling position. For once, something good had happened. She was picked by such a handsome man and perhaps tonight wouldn't be that bad after all. Picking up her skirt in her hands she stepped out into the hallway and walked to her room where she awaited the handsome man.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ch. 1<strong>


	2. The Geisha in the Broken Window Ch2

**The Geisha in the Broken Window**

**II**

**disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Champloo. I own my OC, Ayame.

_The Mirror of Matsuyama _

F. Hadland Davis, Myths and Legends of Japan (London: George G. Harrap, 1917), pp. 196-198

* * *

><p>She set her kimono down and let it drag across the floor as she walked. Her heart was beating quickly and she was desperately trying to calm it before Gorou brought the man in. She didn't have time to exhale a breath she'd been holding before her door was slid open and Gorou and the handsome man stepped into the room.<p>

"Please take care of him!", Gorou yelled, beaming from ear to ear. The man had certainly paid a good price for her if Gorou was smiling that much. The door was closed behind the handsome man and silence fell over the two. Ayame's heart was beating so quickly he probably could have seen it through her kimono.

"What is your name?", he asked quietly, his deep voice ringing out into the large room. "My name is Eri.", she answered, looking up at him. He was quite a bit taller then her so she had to turn her face up to look at him. She smiled and ushered him to the bamboo mat.

"Please, sit. I will burn some incense and pour you your tea.", she said, as she walked toward a dragon sculpture and lit a few sticks of vanilla incense. She placed it in the dragons mouth and set the box of matches down. Smoke slowly steamed out of the dragons mouth, making the room smell of fresh vanilla. She turned back to him and knelt down by the wooden tea table.

He slowly knelt down as well as she poured piping hot jasmine tea into the jade cup and handed it to him with both of her hands. He took it gently, making her heart flutter again when his fingers brushed along hers.

He slowly sipped it from the cup. Steam billowing out of it from how boiling hot it was. "Is it to your liking?", she asked, setting the tea pot down. The handsome man nodded and set his cup down, his icy eyes now meeting hers. She gave him a warm smile and sat up straight.

"Tell me about yourself. You carry a sword", she said, genuinely interested and not asking for the sake of it being her job. His eyes fell to the sword at his hip. "I am simply a Rounin.", he stated. "So you have traveled many places.", she stated, still smiling.

The handsome man nodded and held his cup of tea up to his thin lips again. He set it back down and reached down for his sword. "Are you a master of the sword?", she asked, watching as he set it down next to him. His eyes traveled back to hers. "I was a former student of kenjutsu.", he answered.

Ayame looked down at the sword, it was beautiful and elegant... just like him. "May... I see it?", she asked hesitantly. He stared at her for a moment and Ayame thought he was going to say "No." but he slowly reached down and grabbed it.

He held it in both hands as he passed it to her from across the table. She smiled and brushed her fingers along his hands as she took the sword from him, feeling the weight of the metal gave her a little surprise. How could anyone fight with something so heavy?

"It's beautiful.", she whispered, standing up from her kneeling position. As she walked around the table she intentionally swayed her hips seductively and noticed that his eyes never left her body. She knelt down next to him and held it out to him. Her plan had worked, she had wanted to sit closer to him and using the sword as a decoy had worked perfectly. He turned to her, his pale skin was even more beautiful up close.

She desperately wanted to reach up and take off his glasses but she stayed still. "Now that you have told you about myself... tell me your story.", he stated. Ayame was a little taken aback by the statement. No one had ever asked about her past and technically they were not supposed to talk about it in the first place but something just felt right with him.

She felt she could trust him with anything. "First, tell me your name.", she said, smiling softy. She couldn't remember the last time she asked one of her paying customers what their name was. "Jin.", he stated, setting his tea cup down once again.

"Jin.", she repeated the name, letting it roll off her tongue in a seductive way. "Well Jin... my past is not a happy one. Are you sure you want to hear about it?", she asked, still hesitating to tell her story. She was about to break one of the biggest rules in the Geisha House. Jin nodded. Ayame tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and sat up.

"I grew up in a little town with a small amount of people. I was to be married at a young age to a man that had much more money then us. It would have been a great profit to my father. It would have taken him out of poverty. However, the man I was going to marry... he wanted multiple woman., she said pausing for a little bit.

He did not believe in a monogamous marriage and I was not comfortable with that kind of life. I know I should have but at that age... I could not bring myself to do it.", Ayame frowned a little and looked up at the man who was listening intently.

"When I told my father I would not marry him... he abandoned me and said I was a disgrace to the family. Shortly after.. I came here... so that I did not starve on the street. It was the only way I could think of to put a roof over my head.", she whispered.

"Do you like being here?", Jin asked, catching Ayame off guard. She had been here for some years and this was the first time she had ever been asked that question. Jin nodded as if he knew her answer. "Why do you not leave?", he asked. Ayame turned her gaze away from the handsome man and then leaned closer to him so she could lower her voice.

"Gorou wants to keep me as I bring in a lot of customers... he said he would kill me if I ever tried to leave again.", she whispered, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible just in case Gorou was listening on the other side of the door.

Jin nodded again and stared at the corner of the room. Ayame followed his gaze to a book resting on her dresser. He stood slowly, his keikogi trailing after him as he walked over to it. His long thin fingers reached for it and picked it up. Ayame felt a shiver go down her spine. She desperately wanted those long thin fingers to travel through her hair, over her lips and across her naked body.

"The Mirror of Matsuyama?", he asked, his icy eyes looking back up at her. "Y-yes. We're given a few hours in our day for free time. I like to read.", she answered. "I read this during my stay at the dojo.", he said, flipping through the pages.

"It's one of my favorites.", she whispered, smiling at the book in his hands. She was happy that they could find something they both enjoyed. He held the book out to her making her raise an eyebrow. She reached and took it from his hands, making sure to brush the tips of her fingers against his again.

"Read it.", he instructed her. She was incredibly surprised and she didn't know what to say. Didn't this man want to sleep with her? Wasn't that what all men thought about? Perhaps his intention was to spend the night?

Usually they only allowed very high paying customers to spend the night. She couldn't imagine a rounin having that much money. Perhaps he had made a lot of money by headhunting from a high paying bounty? "I-I'm sorry.. you want me to read to you?", she asked, still very puzzled.

The handsome man nodded again and sat down near the pillows. "Are... you sure? I mean... you payed a lot of money for me... shouldn't you get your money's worth?", she asked quietly, half wanting him to take advantage of her. This had been the first customer that she actually wanted to sleep with and it seemed he wasn't as interested in it. For being such a handsome man.. he was equally strange.

Jin moved next to her and laid down on his side. He closed his eyes and perched his head in his hand, waiting for her to start reading. "I did not pay for your body. I payed for your company. I can choose what I want to do with it.", he answered her, silencing her thoughts.

A smile came to her face as she sat down next to him, gently opening the book in her small hands. Even with his eyes closed, he was as handsome as ever. Some of his hair fell in front of his face as he patiently waited for her to start the story.

"The Mirror of Matsuyama...", she began as she started reading to him. His eyes stayed closed throughout the story. His breathing steady as he listened to her melodic voice read the words on the brown pages.

"Then the man understood and loved his child the more for her filial piety. Even the girl's stepmother, when she knew what had really taken place, was ashamed and asked forgiveness. And this child, who believed she had seen her mother's face in the mirror, forgave, and trouble forever departed from the home.", she finished, sliding the old pages back into place.

Jin opened his eyes slowly and focused his gaze on her. She didn't know what to do as his eyes stayed looking up at her so she smiled at him. "That's my favorite folktale.", she whispered, setting the book down on the floor in front of her.

He didn't say anything so to kill the silence she turned her gaze to the other end of the room. "When I feel lonely or sad.. I find I can escape in books. It's silly really... but.. I feel as though I am transported into a different world." , she continued.

"Do you have many?", he asked, making her frown. "Sadly no.. I am not allowed to leave here so I can not go to a library or purchase any. I only have a few that other men have left here. Jin nodded and slowly got up to a kneeling position. "Thank you for your company, Eri.", he stated.

Ayame turned her head to the side. Was he saying 'goodbye'? Had she said something wrong? As he stood she quickly got up as well, before thinking she said something that surprised even her. "Will I see you again?", she asked. Why had she asked that sort of question? How embarrassing to feel needy of a man that paid for her. How many rules had she broken in this short time? Jin's eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips.

He slowly stepped forward and reached his long thin fingers up to her hair where he played with one of the gold beads handing out of it. His fingers then traveled along her cheek and along her jawline. Ayame had to hold back a shiver as his thumb traced across her bottom lip like a feather.

She kept perfectly still as his fingers held her chin and turned her head up more to look up at him. He placed his lips on hers and Ayame felt like her knees were going to buckle underneath her. She had so desperately been wanting his touch, now that she had it.. it had almost made her swoon.

His kiss was dominant and longing. She could feel he was holding back and she wished immensely that he wouldn't. When he pulled his lips from hers she stayed looking up at him. Her lips in a seductive pout, making her look like she was practically begging for another kiss.

Jin's male dominance took over quickly as his lips traveled down to her pale neck where he placed kisses along it. Ayame arched her neck for him, letting him do whatever he wanted to her. For once she didn't mind a man taken advantage of her... especially one this handsome.

His thin fingers came up to untie the kimono from her waist. Ayame smiled as he pulled the side of the kimono down, exposing her shoulder and collarbone. She felt his lips trail the bone, making a sigh escape out of her lips.

Jin tasted the beautiful woman's skin on his lips as he traveled his lips back up to her neck. He didn't want to do this.. not yet. He had to gain control of himself. His lips came up to meet hers once again but in a much shorter kiss. "Yes.", he whispered back to her. She felt her heart flutter from just that one word.

She didn't know if he was telling the truth but just from that one word she felt as though he was the most honest man in the world. He slowly stepped away and made his way to the door. Ayame felt her heart give a shot of pain. She didn't want him to go.

"But.. you payed a lot for me... you should get what you payed for..", she whispered, leaving the kimono hanging off one of her shoulders, exposing her collarbone. Jin knelt down and picked up his sword, setting it on his hip once again.

"I will be back.", he stated, reassuring her that there was more to come on his next visit. Ayame bit her bottom lip but let her paying customer walk out the door. The door shut behind him and Ayame knelt on the ground. What had just happened?

She thought after he had started to take off her kimono that... that meant he wanted to sleep with her? Had she done or said something wrong? A frown came to her lips. She desperately wished he was telling the truth. She wanted to see him again. Tomorrow. She could only hope that he came the next day. She wanted to feel his lips against her skin again.

A sigh escaped her lips again, not one of pleasure but of one in despair as she looked around the empty room. She slowly started to pick up the tea cups and set them back into a little cabinet. He would be back.. she felt she could take his word for it.

Maybe she was just swooning from his kiss still but.. he seemed like he could be trusted. She felt a little bit of excitement imagining herself peering through the broken window and seeing him again. She slowly slid off her kimono, leaving her just in the thin under robe and walked over to the sink.

She took each cup into her hand and washed it under the hot water. Steam filtered up through the sink as she made sure to clean the tea cups and pot she had used to make the jasmine tea. Ayame wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible that way the sun would come up faster and she could see Jin again.. if he was really telling the truth.

Ayame towards the back of the cushioned room. A young Geisha sat beside her, her first day. Ayame looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The young girl looked absolutely petrified. Ayame studied her features. The girl couldn't have been much over the legal marring age.

She was practically still a baby and here she was, sitting beside Ayame in the same boat. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for the young girl but there was nothing that she could say to comfort her or without getting herself into trouble.

Madame stayed examining the young girls face for longer than expected until suddenly she opened the fan. Ayame turned her gaze away as she knew what was coming next. A loud smack was heard as Madame struck the girl across her cheek with the fan.

The girl held a hand to her cheek and her eyes wide in shock. "Unacceptable. Go back and re-do your makeup properly.", Madame ordered, pointing back to the hall. The young Geisha quickly got up and ran toward the hall trying to stop the tears that were filling her eyes.

Ayame closed her eyes and tried to forget the image she just saw. She remembered how it had been when she first came here. She was slapped many times with Madame's fan.. so much that she would get abrasions and open wounds on her cheek.

There was nothing she could do for the girl though. No words of comfort she could offer her. The young geisha would just have to learn as the days passed.. just as Ayame had done when she first started. A silent sigh escaped her lips.

She was back to the same routine again. Get up in the morning, shower, have a few hours of free time, have the madam dress her, apply her makeup, and then be dragged out of her room to be sold to- … no hopefully today would be different.

Today Jin would be back.. she only hoped that he would be back early enough so that another man didn't buy her for the night. Gorou opened the shades of the window, revealing the prospective buyers. Ayame's eyes quickly scanned the men peering at them. She couldn't help but feel a frown come over her.

The handsome rurouni was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ch. 2<strong>


	3. The Geisha in the Broken Window Ch3

**The Geisha in the Broken Window**

**III**

**disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Champloo. I own my OC, Ayame.

* * *

><p>I want to think everyone for their kind and motivating reviews! Reviews definitely push me to get stories done. I'm so glad you liked the story and I hope you like the ending just as much. Enjoy!<p>

~XamandaluvsyaX

* * *

><p>Had he lied to her? She continued to wait as three other Geisha's were called and ushered out of the room. More men came and Ayame felt sadness fill her heart as none of the men were who she hoped to be.<p>

She closed her eyes and waited to be called by just another patron when she heard Gorou yell a "Welcome back!", from outside the window. Her eyes opened up quickly to see Jin standing their. His piercing eyes weren't looking at Gorou but on her. She felt her heart start to race a little as she read his lips. _Eri_

She couldn't hear his voice but just seeing his lips move and say her name was enough to make her cheeks flush, she was thankful for the white makeup. Her eyes didn't falter as she continued to meet his gaze. A small smile crept on her lips.

She wanted to show him that she was genuinely happy to see him. It wasn't a fake smile at all. She watched as Gorou and Jin disappear through the front door. Gorou came and opened the door. "Eri, you're previous buyer is here to see you again. Keep him interested.", Gorou whispered, ushering her down the hall. He waited for her to disappear into her room before going to retrieve Jin. Ayame reached into her sleeve and pinched herself. It wasn't a dream. This was real.

Jin was coming to see her again. Ayame sat on the bamboo mat, eagerly waiting for Jin to walk in. She only hoped that this time he would go farther then he had before. Jin slid into the room and closed the door behind him. She couldn't believe he was back again. It was too good to be true.

He reached into his robes and pulled out two books. He extended his hand out to her. She smiled and took them. "Are.. these for me?", she asked, hopeful with a pleading look in her eye. He nodded slowly and reached up to push a strand of hair out of her face.

"You didn't have to.", she whispered looking though the pages. The books were of folk tales and ancient poems. She couldn't believe he had purchased these for her. "Thank you. I will treasure them.", she said, hugging the books to her.

He nodded and sat down on the mat next to her. Her heart was beating a little quicker as she felt his eyes on her. "Would you like some tea?", she asked, smiling at him. He nodded again and watched her as she stood and reached over, grabbing the pot in her hand.

She reached over the table and poured the jasmine tea for him, eager to be closer to him. She was preoccupied with how pretty his jade bracelet was. "That's pretty.", she said softly. Ayame reached over and traced her fingers over the teal beaded bracelet on his right wrist.

He didn't move but just looked down at her as she admired the jewelry. "Eri.", Jin's deep voice called her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her fake name rolled off his tongue. He was so handsome.

Out of any man she had ever spent a night with he was by far the most handsome and the strangest. "That's not my real name.", she whispered, breaking yet another rule in the Geisha House. This made him raise an eyebrow.

"We're given fake and more desirable names when we come here. My real name is Ayame.", she said, her brown eyes looking up at him. Jin nodded and continued to sip the tea that she had poured for him. There was a silence that fell between them as Jin set his cup down, he stood and moved closer to her, kneeling down next to her.

"Ayame. You have a very pretty name.", he said, his eyes meeting hers. Ayame felt a blush coming up to her cheeks again. "Thank you.", she whispered, looking up at him. She watched as his thin fingers came up to play with the gold hairpiece on the top of her head. He slowly unfastened it, letting her black hair fall, the ends of her hair tickling her shoulders.

Ayame felt her heart beat faster as his thin fingers ran through her silky black hair. She stood perfectly still, looking up at him as he held a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I am surprised..", she said cautiously, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and let the strand of hair fall from his grasp. "About?", he asked for clarification. "I'm surprised you came back. Usually men loose interest.", she said, shifting a little closer to him. Jin reached up and ran his fingers along her cheek.

"I haven't.", he assured her as he brought his lips down to hers. He brushed his lips like a feather against her lips and it made her weak at the knees. Ayame dared not move but she desperately wanted him to grab her and take advantage of her however forcibly he wanted.

His lips pushed against hers a little more, deepening the kiss as his hand came up to hold the back of her head, holding her in place so she couldn't break away. He felt her shiver as he traced his fingers along the nape of her neck.

She felt him smirk at her for being so responsive to his touches. An arm came to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, flush against his body. She could feel the muscles under his clothes that she desperately wanted to disappear.

He let his tongue caress her lips softly to which she happily opened her mouth to let him enter. She felt his tongue slowly slide into her mouth, brushing against hers. Even in heat.. he was still so gentle and careful, as if she was a fragile doll that would break if he was too rough.

She never wanted this moment to end. He slowly broke the kiss and she opened her eyes to see his piercing ones looking back at her. He traveled his lips down to her neck where he places soft kisses down it.

She arched her neck for him, biting her lip when she felt him take little bites at her sensitive skin. His fingers came up to undo her kimono. He brushed it aside as it fell to the floor, leaving her just in her thin under robe.

His fingers opened her robe just a little, exposing her shoulder where he covered her skin in kisses again. "Jin?", Ayame sighed out softly, making him stop and look up at her. "Yes?", he asked, brushing his lips against hers. She felt shy saying this but.. she really wanted him to understand how she felt.

"You know... the first day I saw you through the broken window... I had this undying urge for you to pick me. I do not know why but... I was praying silently that you would.", she whispered. Jin's eyes fell to her red lips where he placed a soft kiss on them again.

This woman was not like the other Geisha's he had been with. She was much different. She was cultured and refined. Kind and innocent. He reached up and held her chin in his thin fingers not letting her breakaway from the kiss.

She kissed him back eagerly, wanting to let him know whatever he wanted to do was okay. She wanted it. He didn't have to hesitate. Jin pulled away and traced his thumb over her lips. "Why did you want me to pick you?", he whispered, wrapping his arm around her tighter.

Ayame blushed, she was a little embarrassed to say but she knew she had to. "I..", she started to say but couldn't get the words out. Jin brushed his lips against hers. "Tell me.", he instructed, pulling away once again.

She blushed a little and tried to turn her gaze somewhere else but Jin quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look back up at him. "I wanted you to pick me because.. I thought you were very handsome.", she admitted, her eyes traveling down a little from her shyness.

A gasp escaped her lips as Jin pushed her down onto the bamboo mat quickly, his lips were on hers before she could react and she felt his hands making quick work of her under robe. She felt a chill run down her spine as her skin was exposed to the cold air.

She could feel his lips traveling along her stomach, placing kisses against her skin that was now on fire. Her heart was racing as she watched him sit up and take off his robe, leaving his chest bare. Ayame couldn't help but reach up and run her fingers over his muscular arms, up onto his strong shoulders and down his thin but well built chest.

She could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on Jin's face but didn't have time to think about it before he was on top of her again, kissing her heatedly, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth. She couldn't help but smile as he kissed her so heatedly.. she had finally got what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Ayame closed her eyes as his hand traveled along her cheek. "Jin?", she asked, with her eyes still closed. Her naked body pressed up against Jin's. After being so in heat, Ayame couldn't help but feel a little tired. Her curiosity still got the better of that however.<p>

"Hmm?", he asked, running his thumb over her lips softly. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He looked even handsomer without his glasses on. "Why did you not want to sleep with me the first day you came?", she asked, genuinely curious.

Jin turned his head to the side a little. "Every man that has bought you has done that. I wanted to be different.", he stated. This made Ayame smile. "You are different.", she agreed, smiling at him. She frowned a little as she watched him sit up. Was this the end of the visits between the two of them? Now that he had his way with her.. was he not interested anymore?

Ayame sat up with him, worry covering her face. "Are you leaving?", she asked, half not wanting to know the answer. Jin turned his eyes toward her and nodded. She watched him stand and thread his arms through the holes of his robes.

Reaching over, she grabbed her under robe to cover herself up a little. She wanted to reach out to him and beg him not to leave. As he fastened his sword onto his side, Ayame stood up. "Will I see you again?", she blurted out, her heart racing.

Jin turned to see the beautiful woman looking at him, her eyes showed fear more than anything. Jin nodded slowly, bringing a smile back onto her face. He stepped toward her, reaching out to caress her cheek. She gladly leaned into his hand, wanting his touch again.

Ayame was the one to close the distance between them this time, she rested her head against his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. It was steady and calm.. so unlike her own. "Ayame..", she heard Jin say. She nuzzled his chest at the sound of her name.

"Ayame. Do you want to be free?", Jin asked, his arm wrapped tighter around her as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand what he was asking at all. What did he mean by "free"? Did he mean to take her away from the Geisha house?

That would be putting himself in a lot of danger and she couldn't imagine that anyone would stick their neck out for her that far. "What?", she whispered, wanting him to clarify. Jin pulled her closer and brought his lips to her ear. "I can rescue you.", he whispered, holding the small woman in his arms.

He didn't want her to have to stay here in this place. He didn't want her to have to sleep with any other man but him. She was different from any other Geisha he had been with and it would help his peace of mind if he knew she was safe. Ayame slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"It's too dangerou-" "Do you want me to?", Jin asked again, cutting her off. Ayame didn't know how to answer. Of course she wanted to be away from this jail that she had willingly stepped into. She had blamed herself every day for setting foot in this building.

Now was her chance to escape but she couldn't help but feel scared. If she tried to escape a second time Gorou would execute her for sure. This was more a choice of life or death then a choice of being free. Ayame slowly nodded her head.

"I'm scared but… I want to be away from this place.", she whispered, clinging onto him tighter. She felt Jin pull away quickly and point to her things. "Take the items you cherish the most.", he instructed. Ayame nodded her head and walked over to the pair of books Jin had given her.

She wanted nothing else but what this stranger had given her. His kindest gift had been his multiple visits. Jin raised an eyebrow as she saw she was finished. "Nothing else?", he asked. Ayame smiled and nodded, hugging the books to her chest.

She could have sworn she saw the slightest smile curve into the corners of his mouth but it passed so quickly she wasn't sure. Jin motioned for her to come closer to the door and she quickly obliged. His slender fingers reached out to grab a hold of her small hand, keeping a tight grip on it.

He turned his head just to make sure she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this. She gave a quick nod and smiled reassuringly, loving the warm of his hand overlapping hers. Ayame had one moment to take a deep breath before Jin flung the door open and pulled her with such force that it took the wind out of her.

What came next was a blur of images. She heard other Geisha's shouting in fear and yelling for the police that she was being kidnapped. She heard the shout of madame who had come running out to see what all the commotion was.

Finally her eyes came into focus and she saw Gorou, anger in his eyes and a knife in his hand. Jin tried to dodge pass him but Gorou stood in front of the doorway, blocking their exit. "Call the police, this man is trying to steal one of my Geisha!", Gorou yelled at Madame who ran out the front door to find an officer.

Ayame's eyes followed Jin's other hand as it rested on his sword. A metal clang could be heard as it echoed across the hall. Ayame finally identified the noise as Jin releasing his sword from its hilt. Her eyes widened as she watched Jin swipe his hand to the left. Blood sprayed everywhere along the walls.

Her mind was having a hard time processing everything that was happening. Gorou slumped forward, bleeding from a large slash across his chest. She didn't have time to process anything before Jin tugged on her arm hard. The crisp fresh air hurt her lungs as she breathed it in for the first time in many years.

He pulled her along many shop stalls and street food vendors. Shouting could be heard from behind the couple, the police must have been alerted by Madame. They ran past the bridge toward the entrance gate of the town and bolted for the gate.

The police were well behind them and had no chance of catching up to them at this point. Jin continued to pull her through the dirt path that led into a forest. They needed to get to a secluded place where the police wouldn't find them.

The Geisha house owner would probably send the police out to look for them for the whole week. Ayame's legs burned from little running and exercise during her stay at the Geisha house. Her heart pumped blood through her veins at such a quick pace it made her ears throb.

She wanted to stop running and rest but she knew that if they did it would be risky. Just a little more.. just a little more. They passed tall looming trees that had vines dangling from them. "Jin.", she breathed out as she tried to keep up with him.

"Just a little longer.", he assured her as he pulled her down a dirt road that traveled to lake. They slowed their pace slightly as the lake came more into view. A smile came to her face as she realized he had still not let go of her hand.

He pulled her toward a cave opening that faced the lake and her eyes gazed over the vines that ran into the mouth of the cave. There he let her rest finally, her breathing had become ragged and harsh. "We'll rest here for awhile.", he stated. Jin turned to her and reached to move a stray hair behind her ear as she still tried to catch her breathe. She was still reeling from everything that she didn't seem to notice.

All those years in seclusion had made her legs and arms weak. "Are you alright?", he asked, holding her small hand tighter. Ayame smiled and nodded her head. "It's just... It's the first time I've been out of the Geisha house in many years. It's almost as if the fresh air hurts my lungs.", she answered. Jin said nothing but nodded.

Letting go of her hand, he moved to the mouth of the cave, putting his hand on his sword. Ayame walked behind him and rested her head against his back. "Why did you do all this for me, Jin?", she asked softly.

"I wanted you to be free.. I simply couldn't stand looking at you through that broken window anymore.

**The End**


End file.
